Backstage of the Empire
by ThatSplendidJerk
Summary: Behind the curtain, among the mysteries of pre-industrialized Japan, lies the story of the Togami Group. The year is 1982. Its twenty-third Head is in function, but his sucessor is already on the making. The story of a Group seen by its a Planner and a Heir soon-to-become Head. Pre-Togami times. OC POV. Related to WSK, SB, LOTDSM and You Are Me.
1. A child in the Empire

October, 1982.

It was curfew time at Gold Valley orphanage. The institution relied largely on donations from the Togami Group, and it was one of its main fishing wells to get talent worthy of serving at their many manors. All the young prospective servants were asleep, minds and hearts as closed as their eyelids.

Katsu Kobayama had lived there all his life. For ten years, those walls had been his only world, his only place to be. He had grown without parents, but little did he care. He wasn't raised to mourn: he had to use all the time he could get to prepare, in that peaceful environment, to grow and succeed.

However, based on other kids' experience, that peace couldn't last long.

As soon as he was shaken awake by the dorm monitor, the boy knew the time for him to repay those ten years of shelter had come. He rubbed his eyes to full awareness, stepped into his day shoes and walked behind the monitor. In spite of it being mid-autumn, he only wore a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep.

Despite the patronship, the orphanage was almost military in its discipline and frugally Spartan with clothes. Few commodities were allowed, the rooms were not conditioned and the place itself was more like a boarding school than a home. Kids were expected to be roused at any time, in any moment, and be at the ready.

Ready he was. Yet, in spite of himself, he was trembling.

Just a few days before, he had been acquainted face-to-face to the scary Kojiro Togami, his icy eyes tearing him apart like scalpels. As he obtained a prize coveted by all the kids in the dorm – he had been found worthy of the title of Room Organizer, which was a stepping stone in the way to serving in the main manor – the honor, and terror, was double.

Kojiro had handed him a small box, looking over him with that air of utter superiority he always sported. He was a young, white-blond man, in his late teens or early twenties, with milk- white skin and merciless blue-green eyes. He might have been deemed worthy of his name, but his way of being handsome was to display the cloak of arrogance he wrapped around himself at all times. Kobayama was looked upon as a cockroach stared at by an eagle.

The box contained a wallet. It contained some pocket money, smelled of fresh leather, and he was expected to be grateful at it. Yet Kobayama, having been raised in an emotional void, was unaware of how to look grateful. He just bowed his head, hoping to look respectful at least.

Now, in his less than flattering nighttime attire, he was ushered to the director's office.

"Here comes the lucky one" – the director was beaming at him – "Katsu, my boy, you have been chosen for a trial period in the main house. A chance like no other… one that most of your fellows will never get"

Katsu Kobayama stood unmoved. He answered as everyone expected. "I'm glad and honored, director". His young heart, however, was trembling in terror. The Togami household was renowned for its strict and unforgiving style: screwing up while at their service would mean you would never find a proper employment again.

Make it or break it… that was the idea. He had overheard terrible tales of what happened with servants that were discharged from the house, and was wondering if he would be spared their fate.

"You're up to greatness, that much is sure, you have been picked among the top of the crop. Well then, go and get yourself dressed. The suit is in your room already. You only have ten minutes, they will be taking you to the manor so mind you pack your stuff as well."

He didn't expect a warm goodbye. The orphanage made sure to fuel competition and provide an aseptic, safe space for kids, not designed for affection or to create bonds. The kids were aware, since infancy, that they only had two options: success or disgrace. Meaning they were cruel and spiteful towards each other, while striving to look perfect at all times.

He raced to the bathroom, washed himself and dressed in a hurry. Luckily, he had few belongings besides his school books and a bunch of clothes. The suit wasn't like anything he had used before. It was soft and silky, and looked like no one had used it before.

"I hope you are ready"

Kobayama turned slowly, staring at the business-like woman who had spoken. He paled, trying to muster some serenity. There were no women in the boys-only orphanage, so he was terrified of them.

"Y-y-yes" he stammered.

"Good. The Togamis don't have much patience. Your presence is required as soon as possible, so you should better trot".

Young Kobayama, unused to these signs of interest, moved as told, trying to put order in his confused mind. He stepped into a mid-trot behind the woman, relieved her stare was away from him finally.

"Never thought you were such a shorty."

"I beg your pardon?" he inquired, keeping his steady trot behind her.

"That as for now, you'll be one of the tiniest, so I hope you have been trained to take care of yourself. Shorties are picked a lot by the other servants, and also by many other people. So be careful from now on: some are your equals, and you can retaliate, but some are your masters, and you have to know already that you musn't"

Katsu's eyes were void of emotion as she said "equals", and the woman understood he was not very different from his future masters. He didn't feel equal to others, in fact, he held a distinct air of superiority. His way of avoiding being hit or mocked was staring back with a blank, cold expression.

He could see why young master Kojiro had requested him to be appointed. Though his choices, not being yet the Heir, were not final. One of the ways of being thrown out was somewhat sheer. The new heir had to analyze how many servants were necessary to keep the manor working efficiently, and dismiss those who weren't. This was work done along with his right-hand man, the Planner. An efficient man, part butler, part valet and part administrator, who was at his master's side at all times. Each Togami kid had one, and most of them were men older than themselves.

Just Kojiro, the second eldest, had refused to get a Planner. The whitish-blonde haired boy, despite being only the second eldest in that family, was deemed as a main candidate for the helm already. He always did things by himself. It was considered to be a quirk of his talented self, but it was about time he, too, got a Planner. Having selected a handful of prospects, he had agreed to waste time in the picking. He was also known to be extremely picky about his servants.

The car stopped, and Kobayama was left staring blankly at the woman. A big gate, with steel bars wider than his arm and silver-tinged plates between the bars, was facing them.

"Let me tell you this much, Kobayama-kun. Kojiro-sama himself took an interest on you. Be careful. Your future is at stake, so mind yourself to be useful to his ends. I'm sure you understand. And fix that stammer of yours, the young master is going to lash at you."

"I will. Thanks for the advice" he muttered softly.

_This guy won't last long_, she thought.

In the dim, cold light of dawn, a tall young man, icy blonde hair brushing against his gold-rimmed spectacles, was waiting. Katsu opened the door, stepped down and bowed his head at his new master.

"It did take you long. To think I was kept waiting for this measly shrimp…"

Kobayama had the sense to keep his mouth shut, and just bowed lower.

"I apologize, Kojiro-sama. It was the traffic. He was right on spot in time"

The haughty youngster didn't reply. Instead, he took a handkerchief from his pocket, wrapped his hand in it, and pulled Kobayama's face forcefully upwards by the chin. He did so until the child was forced to tiptoe. The blunt stare delved in his eyes, daring him to protest or cry.

Harsh fingers poked his ribs, pushed his shoulders, grabbed his wrists.

Kobayama kept his eyes blank, fixed on a point behind Kojiro, never reacting, holding his grunts , biting his tongue. He understood what the stunt meant. Testing his resistance.

Finally Kojiro let him go, dropping the handkerchief to the floor. A servant behind him picked the handkerchief and hurried away with it.

"Give him the room in the corner of the Blue Hall. Make him report for duty tomorrow at midday, he looks like he hasn't slept a wink, and I don't need him drooling himself asleep over his work. Also, put something on him… after shave, anything… he reeks of barnyard"

"Sure thing, master Kojiro"

"Kobayama Katsu. I'm sure you understand why I took the pain to come check on you. Be worthy of the time I wasted with your petty figure"

"Yes indeed, Kojiro-sama"

The white-blond second eldest turned around and left, without a sign of having heard his reply.

The small room was comfortable for a boy used to cramp together with others. His eyes wandered around before Rinko, the woman that had picked him, came back with some folded pajamas and instructed him to change into them. That was good. He hated sleeping in shorts and sweatshirt, as he felt it gave off the image of the orphanage boy he was.

Rinko left him a clipper board and notes on the night table. He decided to read them before going to sleep. It was a briefing of the family whose service he had just entered.

The family hailed back to the 16th century, in Meiki Restoration Japan they were one of the thriving groups trading stock in and out the Japanese peninsula. They started to associate with Dutch, French and Portuguese traders, marry their business partners into the family, and thus gradually change their looks from mainland Japanese to European standards.

Dirty blond, orange, pale red, light brown, auburn, soft gold, whitish blond hair… the Togami family began to be nicknamed _Taito dai kazoku_ (Big Sun Family) due to their foreign appearance. They preserved the Asian shaped eyes, but the pupil color blend started to play a difference. Violet, almond, grey, murky brown, golden, ice blue, bluegreen eyes, all cold and untrusting, calloused by the difficulties and misunderstandings of foreign trade.

Their Japanese sense of honor was untouched, yet their skills in the dirty waters of business earned them a reputation of being "tough and blunt". With each generation, the trade expanded, until, in the shabby, tattered Japan of post-war, the Group was one of the few to remain on its feet.

Now it was a conglomerate which had interests everywhere you could think about. Expanding, never contracting. _"Profectus enim unica viae",_ success is indeed the only road, was their motto.

And then, there were the kids. The 'young masters', so to speak.

The kids in the household were called the Togami Group Constellations, as they were twelve, distant yet unavoidable, and cold as starlight.

Kojiro was the second eldest, graduated from the Tokyo Center for Economic Research. He was invited to Hope's Peak academy as the Super High School Negotiator, but didn't have time for high school as he was busy planning the Group's expansion towards continental America. Within the Constellations, he was dubbed the North Star, thus **Myōken Bosatsu, **the one with power over the gods. People in the family associated the Chosen with that divinity, and few doubted that Kojiro was, hands down, the following Heir.

"Myoken" meant "heavenly eyes", and sure you felt like ogled by a god with that emotionless, piercing stare of his, barely shielded behind his oblong, gold-rimmed glasses. Bōsatstu mean divinity, and sure the Togamis were just that: gods with the power of altering others' lives for the sake of expanding their empire. Myōken was associated to Kichijōten, the Goddess of Beauty, Fertility, Prosperity, and Merit, and that was especially true, as Togami heirs only had children with chosen women. At the age of twenty, the second eldest already had two children on the way.

All in all, Kojiro was the incarnation of the star that reigned over the coldest sky.

On the last page, Katsu fished the clue for his call to trial. Kojiro was currently assessing the prospects to enter his service in a maximum of two months. The Planner was his main concern, as he had to pick wisely: once the headship exam was on, he was expected to act on his own, yet his Planner would also be assessed. If another Planner beat the Chosen's Planner, he would be forced to dismiss his own and work with the victor. And that was considered a failure on the Heir's part.

So _that_ was what it was all about…

Katsu Kobayama was beginning to feel a mix of thrill and dread, as he curled into his baggy pajamas.

Make it or break it. With the Togamis, there was no other way around.


	2. Only for master's sake

Katsu woke the following day with a start. Looking around, he remembered the events of the day prior, and as he washed himself and dressed in the suit, he decided to get acquainted with the Manor.

Outside his room, the household was displaying a frantic activity. He avoided twice a group of maids with laundry and fresh linen, and got bumped by some biffy manservants on his way.

"Good to see you're an early riser. Come get your breakfast, this way" Rinko caught him by the arm and took him past a small door. There were several tables, and Katsu soon grasped it was the communal dining room for the servants.

It looked like a student campus diner. In the middle of the room, a catering table was set to preserve several dishes warm, among them a steaming pot with miso soup and other Western breakfast items. Unfamiliar with most, he picked up an oatmeal concoction by smell, and advanced towards a heap of ceramic bowls.

"Oi, midget, are you new?"

Katsu didn't reply, as he filled his bowl with a generous helping of porridge.

"Don't you know how to reply to a senpai? I asked you a question, you elf"

The boy turned round and stared blankly at the buff who was addressing him. But it was Rinko who answered.

"He's from the new batch, yes, funny you should ask. Something the matter?"

"Is _he_ going to be tested out by Kojiro-sama?"

"The young master may need a new foot rest, then" chuckled another.

"You two are ones to talk about seniority, like you are more than kitchen aides" Rinko cut their jeer short, facing the freshman. "Mind to finish your breakfast, remember the young master asked you to be ready at noon. A Planner has to be ready ahead of time"

There was an unwordly chatter at her words. None of the older servants believed their ears. A ten year old scrawny dwarf, tested for Planner?

Katsu felt he had to do something. He stood from his seat without forewarning, making a curt half-bow.

"I'm sorry for not answering right away. My name is Kobayama Katsu, I'm new to the house indeed, so please take good care of me… senpai…"

He stressed the final word with his best weapon: an eerie, emotionless simper that was worse than a menace.

The first time the walls of the Togami Manor saw his trademark gesture instill fear in his peers.

Little did he know, it also marked the start of a bullying campaign against the ten-year-old Planner prospect.

Katsu finished his porridge and rose from the table. Dutifully, he picked his bowl, polished and dried it, carefully washing his hands with hand soap to rinse off the dishwasher smell. He then gave the woman a look completely different than the one she had spotted on him the previous night. Just as if he was in command of the situation.

"I'm done, Rinko-san, please lead the way" he murmured, picking up the file Rinko had left on his night bed.

"Yes. We're really quite close by…"

"But a Planner must not let the Master waiting. You said that yourself"

"That's true."

She blushed. That side of the boy wasn't visible before._ He may make it, after all…_

Unsurprisingly, the meeting place was a library. Kojiro was standing next to a window, barely narrowing his eyes as the youngster entered, bowed and stood in attention.

"I'm sure you are now aware you're here to be tested. And also this is your one and only shot at glory. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir"

Kojiro looked at the suit the boy was using with piercing eyes. " You must also be aware that your dress code is an exception to the regular rule. The uniforms here are given with seniority in mind, as we difference servants not by name, but based on their color-coded attire. The lightest the color, the humblest the servant, so new entries normally use white." He looked at Rinko, who coughed and explained.

"Kitchen servants range from white to dark red, household servants from white to dark blue, outdoors manor servants from white to dark brown. White is also a way of weeding out the clumsy ones, as stains and dust marks will be easily visible. Some servants are allowed by special concession to use musk green, when their roles are key to the development of the Manor." At Kojiro's raised hand, she stopped talking.

Pointing with one contemptuous finger at his light blue uniform, the Polar Star continued. "I requested this one for you personally, so you would be at the same level as an entry Planner. Not for your sake… _for mine_. No one would have an ounce of mercy on your brittle frame otherwise, and I don't need a beaten-up, bullied Planner prospect. Remember that, if you're deemed worthy, that sorry face of yours will be required to represent me in several occasions. Reason why you must defend that snout of yours from any damage or injury, at all costs. However, if you prove to be unworthy of my trust… I will strip it off you with my own hands"

With the slightest trace of wariness in his eyes, Kobayama nodded in understanding.

"You may leave, Rinko. Enough talk. We'll get to the real deal starting – now"

"Yes, young master"

Her lips said one thing. Yet, the woman's worried eyes never strayed from the boy as she closed the door behind her.

A big change operated in Kojiro, the moment the door closed. A hungry, malicious smile filled his face as he stared at Kobayama, his expression still blank yet attentive.

"Congratulations, you've won yourself a mother. Aren't you proud?" he sneered.

"I don't understand what that means, Kojiro-sama" the boy replied calmly, his eyes void of mist or emotion. "If you wish, we can begin…"

"Are your dirty ears clogged with wax? I asked you if you aren't proud that Rinko took an interest in putting you under her wing." Kojiro seemed displeased with the lack of reaction in the boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't reply properly, but my only concern is serving you well. I've never had a mother, so I don't know if that's good or bad, young master. Unless your own wish is that I accept Rinko-san as a mother , in which case I'll accept."

It seemed to the boy that Kojiro gave him a fleeting stare of mixed worry and pity. But a second later, his eyes were as icy and ruthless as before.

"Put some order in those files" he ordered, pointing to a pile of papers about 30 inches tall. "You get an hour and thirty minutes from me. Let's see how organized you can get in that lapse…"

He turned to the window, indifferently, while the young servant struggled with the pile. He soon understood that the exercise had nothing of difficult. There was a lot of information that was repeated, he only needed to sort it out and order it chronologically. He found the task surprisingly light, passing from one file to the other with amazing ease.

"I'm done, Kojiro-sama"

The haughty young man stared down at the boy as he handed him an orderly file. He ran through it with the ease of someone used to business since old.

"Not bad for a mere beginner, I must say. Well then, take this"

He handed the boy a notebook.

"Schedule next week for me, will you. I will be adding more information while you write that down. Open those ears of yours because I won't say anything twice. And don't forget to leave space for a snack somewhere in between. Ready?"

"When you are, Kojiro-sama"

"Well then, on Tuesday next week…"

*/*

His first day, then his first week, and finally his first fortnight as a Planner prospect passed and went. Katsu thought it wasn't that bad, and Kojiro didn't seem half as scary now, though it was clear he enjoyed tipping his servants' emotional scales. As he did each and every day, he stepped out of his room towards his master's. But this time, he found himself cornered by two shadows.

"So here's the midget planner prospect that dared to mock us…"

"Hold him still, Daruma, I'm dying to break a rib or two outta him!"

One of the kitchen boys pushed Katsu against a wall, holding his throat with his forearm. The other pulled his left arm backwards, bending his fingers back as he held back the boy with his knee.

Despite the pain, Kobayama made a point not to shout or cry, as those signs of weakness could attract a cycle of bullying. Feeling close to asphyxiation, he tried to slip past their grip little by little.

_If I let myself fall… I might be able to escape…_

The oakwood door opened with a thud and Kojiro's face appeared in the hallway. The kitchen boys started and tried to run away, confiding that their white clothes would mean they wouldn't be spotted… Only to hear the Polar Star raise his tone to a thunderous, forcibly calm, commanding bark:

"Hold them for me, Rinko."

The young woman appeared behind the boys, her eyes blazing. Using her own clipboard, she smacked them both on the back of their necks with one fiery chop, rendering them unconscious.

Katsu, his clothes in disarray, coughed, finally able to breathe. Kojiro stared down at him dismissively. Too ashamed for words, the boy looked aside, feeling his face burn, as he struggled to stand up.

"Well, well, well… apart from tiny and scrawny, defenseless…" he heard the Scion say in a taunting tone.

"I apologize…" said the child, brushing his wrinkled suit.

"Tsh. Follow me…"

*/*

Katsu trotted past the passed-out boys, past Rinko, never losing sight of his master's back, until he came to a closed space that resembled a dojo.

Kojiro pointed towards the scared boy, addressing a muscular man on the other side of the room.

"This kid will need to be trained in katas. Simple ones, I don't want him killing someone by accident."

The instructor did a double take at Katsu's light blue suit and reduced, frail frame.

"So, something the matter?" The Polar Star sounded thoroughly irritated.

"Well, uh, I thought a child—"

The boy stared open-mouthed as his master's face morphed into a snarl.

"Never mind the color of his uniform… Sure, he's _new _and you usually don't lose your time with them, but this one's being pushed around…So_ do as told and shut your trap…_ is it too hard for you to understand? Teach him to defend himself… it's an order!"

"I deeply apologize" The instructor bowed politely and beckoned Katsu aside. "Go change yourself. There are training suits in the changing room, and tennis shoes in the wardrobes. Then come here, I'll… teach you the basics"

As he was changing, he overheard Kojiro's angry voice once again.

"Can't you read the mood, or all those hits to the head have addled your brains? When he comes out, you will assess him to your liking, and I'll have you training him at the same time as me. In the meantime, refrain from any comment on himself, be it good or bad"

"Certainly, Kojiro-sama"

Katsu wasn't used to displays of concern or warmth. His heart was as void and stony as the young businessman's, but the brusque way in which his master had treated him moved something within his chest. He timidly stepped into the training suit and walked outside.

"I'll train you in katas. These are Aikido movements that use the force of an attacker against him. People with a normal body frame can learn it without going buff…"

"Whoa!"

The instructor followed the boy's eyes. On the other side of the room, a rain of strikes clapped over his young master, who avoided or parried them with the calm countenance so usual in him.

"_Randori no Ou, _Grasping Freedom's Ruler, that's how people call Kojiro-sama because of his skill. Grasping Freedom or Randori are more complex exercises that deal with unexpected or unpredicted attacks. They require agility and a precise body flow. "

Just then, Kojiro shoved a void palm on his sparring partner's guts.

"What he's doing over there is shomen'uchi … pressure points. You don't want to be on the receiving end of one of those. Well then… Katsu, is it? Let's try a simple kata. Follow my lead."

Until then, the kid had only done basic gymnastics. But when the adult approached him with a menacing push, the little Planner extended a hand protectively forward. The crack of a rib was audible.

Kojiro stopped, staring darkly at the panting ten-year-old on the floor and the instructor, folded in pain.

"If you knew what to do, why didn't you do it before?" he drawled.

"S-so sorry, master… I just-did what you were doing…"

"Th-that was one damn… good Randori" grinned the instructor, massaging his ribs.

"Enough for today. Kobayama, go take a shower and change yourself back" Katsu was surprised to see the icy-blonde youth almost angry at his progress.

As he picked his stuff to leave, he met the cold stare of Kojiro's blue-green eyes, already dressed up and waiting for him to come out. He muttered an excuse for his tardiness.

"Tch. Seems it's true, then. You do have photographic memory, boy, as your file suggested"

"Photo-graphic memory…" the boy murmured. He had barely finished saying it, when he felt a crushing grip on his jaw. Kojiro had got hold of his chin, forcing him on his toes again. Not as the night when he had first come. That was an aristocrat inspecting a horse he was willing to purchase. This was after the horse was purchased master's hold – merciless, oppressive.

"That is a talent I want to have for my exclusive use" the Polar Star muttered, his voice growing hoarse with suppressed rage "Never, **_ever _**say that aloud , if I throw you out you're done. Learn to keep those stupid blabbering lips of yours sealed, or I'll find ways to seal them…"

Staring into Kobayama's terrified eyes, he added, his hand stonier than ever but his voice shaking. "**_Never_**forget I'm wasting my time in you for a reason. **_I _**found you and **_I _**alone will make use of your ability. I don't want **_anyone_** to know I have someone that I think is talented in the palm of my hand, and I don't want you to call **_anyone else_** 'master'…"

Struggling to breathe properly, Katsu dared to look at Kojiro. The second eldest heir's eyes were thundering as he finished his rant:

"I will become the Heir as everyone know s I will, even at the risk of my life. If you become my Planner, you will need to learn to _shut your mouth_ about your talents. Even if you just discovered them, it doesn't matter. Your talent is _mine, for my sake only_… From today on, you will humble yourself… you will call yourself "worthless", "stupid", "despicable" in front of others… I will be _the only one_ to know and use and _praise_ your skills. Got that clear, you miserable worm?"

Almost out of breath, the boy breathed out a broken "Yes". So that was the source of his anger. He had a pretty good memory, but it never occurred to him that was the main reason why the young master wanted to make him his most trusted servant and have him under such a strict check.

"Good" Kojiro eased his grasp, letting Katsu pose his feet on the ground again. "We'll leave everything as it is for today. I expect you tomorrow at 5 am, go eat something and get some sleep. And don't forget what I just told you."

"Yes, master. Thank you for today…"

"Don't even mention it."

*/*

As soon as he was fed, Katsu Kobayama entered his room and lost his composure. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he started sobbing, not caring if he was heard or not.

No one had ever confided in him, no one had ever shown him sympathy, love or concern. Golden Valley kids were very rarely available for adoption, since the majority of them were orphans from families with some sort of talent, children of people heavily indebted or unwanted children.

He had been alone all his life, expected to take care of himself since infancy, learned to distrust, despise and never depend.

And now, Togami Kojiro had told him he had found value in him. That he had _talents_. That _he could use_ those talents. That he had to shut up and play dumb, in order to keep them as hidden treasures _only his master_ could see…

For a lonely child, devoid of human warmth, that read "someone cares that I'm alive"

And he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He really tried, but he couldn't. And it hurt. Why did that hurt so much?

He continued to cry as he rolled himself to sleep. On the other side of the door, a cryptic Kojiro, his expression unreadable, listened to the boy's sobbing as a stream of thoughts ran across his mind.


	3. Rise and shine, Child and Star

The following months, his routine became steady and slightly monotonous. By the time he turned eleven, he had grasped all of the basic chores in record time. He still was loathed with a passion by the rest of the servants his age or around, to which he opposed his irritating simper. He had noticed Kojiro's frown every time he spotted him simpering, but simply took it as a sign of disapproval on his part, and avoided being caught simpering.

On the little available time he had, he was sent to a room in the third floor to learn different tasks. On top of what Golden Valley had taught him, he got additional training. He learned how to have at hand different options for dinners, how to book tickets, have an easy way of reserving at several hotels and restaurants. In short: how to do his job with maximum efficiency.

With the usual nonchalance he displayed, Kojiro had given him the key to the library. A huge room in the first floor, with over five thousand volumes, big leather couches and a chimney, with a TELNET terminal connected. That terminal was the latest in communication technology, the communication path between different branches of the Togami group. Once in the gist of using it, it was a reliable source of information on the Group.

He soon learned to time his visits late at night, as his master's younger brothers were making use of it in the daily hours, and their Planners were kind of nasty with the competition. He tried to stay clear of them, but soon realized that no one took him seriously, because he was a mere child.

The boy soon grew accustomed to taking only short 4 hour sleeps every night, occasionally rewarded with an additional couple of hours or so. He spent the additional time in the library, reading on different subjects.

Soon, Katsu developed a soft spot for novels he couldn't quite explain. Romantic novels. How could that be, if he couldn't approach a woman that wasn't Rinko without trembling? Those volumes were usually at hand for the young Togami prospects to choose pick-up lines for dates. He wasn't supposed to read them.

He was reminded of such a fact when his master entered the library at midnight. Hurriedly, guilty-faced, he left the book he was reading over the table with a thud and stood up to attention.

"Reading at this time, Kobayama?"

"Uh—ehrm—yes"

"Embarrased much of showing me what you're reading?"

Drooping his head, the boy extended the book to his master.

"_Jane Eyre_… I wasn't aware you liked this kind of petticoat literature" Kojiro's piercing eyes acted like a pin on a butterfly.

"I'm sorry – I'm aware I don't have the right of -"

"Oh, you pretty much have the right. I gave you the key of the library, didn't I" The icy blonde paced around the library. "Though, you ought to know that servants cannot court, date or marry."

"I'm well aware of that, master… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's general knowledge, after all." He looked at the book with an amused expression in his cold face. "The story of a _young servant_ in a house with a _tyrannical master_…"

Katsu felt the hair on his head stand on end. "You – have read it…"

"Indeed, for informational purposes only. For me, it was one hundred percent fluff and cotton candy, no nutritional value. Treating the intelligent girl harshly, because _he loved her and didn't know how to tell her _is quite the silly thing. Like a master could be_ that_ cruel and unmerciful…" He turned to the boy, a sadistic smile on his face. "Don't you think?"

"I don't have the right to express any opinion on the matter, master." Katsu answered quietly.

"Because you're a servant too?"

"No, Kojiro-sama. Because they are fictional characters"

Silence befell the library at that self-conscious statement.

"I don't know if I should be telling you" he murmured "but I have the opposite case. A real person, a complete dunce I have to sweet-talk through. In fact, that's why I came to the library. They have selected this female as a prospective date for me, and she's - dumb as a brick, with my apologies to bricks... I'm tempted to send her to fry onions in Katmandu…literally."

Kojiro Togami telling jokes meant he was about to lose his temper on the matter. The young Planner looked at the bitter smile in his master's face and his keen mind started devising a plan.

"You don't want her, but you have to date her" he said slowly. "You were told to speak sweetly to her, but nonetheless you want her to turn around and leave"

"You do have quite the insight for an eleven year-old who's not a Togami prospect"

"Thank you for the undeserved praise. Let me see… I think I can help you with that… if you allow me" he said tentatively.

The twenty-one year old scion stared at the eleven year old Planner prospect in amusement and interest. "Well, well, you have a load of guts, young man. I like that."

Katsu couldn't help but simper, and Kojiro's eyes flashed coldly. "Just don't do that when I'm present" he growled. "Do it to other people or servants, but not with me."

"Sorry…" The boy's face turned expressionless again. "I'll present you the plan tomorrow."

Hence, the young master and the tiny servant started a successful alliance. The latter aimed to select beyond selection the dates the System planned for the former. With delicate discretion, unseen even from the prying eyes of the ever-vigilant Manor personnel, he designed plans that had shades of pure machiavellism. From lax powder in a dessert, to a fabricated phone call, to a scent created to attract bees, all the schemes were a success, and Kojiro was left only with the prospective wives he had hand-picked himself.

Katsu could be a boy just entering adolescence, but he knew quite well what was the goal of the parties and invitations his master received constantly. After becoming of age, the game of acquaintances became a wedding game, without the wedding of course. Even in his master's case, having kids didn't save you from attending and picking vessels for the future progeny.

Unortodoxically, Kojiro had already kids to his name, even if he wasn't the Heir yet. He had fathered children, not out of confidence, but, he stated haughtily, because he wouldn't have time for that sort of energy-consuming stuff later on. That was some confidence he had- he was gambling also on his own children's lives and destiny.

/*/*/

The day had started as many others, Katsu's twelfth birthday was only a week away, but he paid no mind. Actually, he didn't care for that day unless it was for statistical purposes. He already knew he wouldn't have any gifts waiting for him on that day, so he continued his walk towards his master's library, as usual, feeling the warmth of early July sweeten the air around him.

Kojiro was there, surrounded by paperwork. As a servant came in with another pile of letters and he watched them mount over his scriptorium, he frowned deeply. Something in the last pile caught his attention.

He dismissed the messenger harshly, waiting until the door closed to take out a gold-rimmed invitation from the pile, and beckoning the young Planner forward.

"Seems our time to shine is coming" he murmured, extending the card for the boy to see.

Katsu took the invitation without a word. A golden dog and a peacock shone atop the invitation.

"It's the Golden Card. All potential heirs who have been screened positively have to receive their Heirship Exam orders in the bottom level of the Manor, one week from now. All Planners have to go through the Planner Examination at the same time. I bet you'll soon get something like this, just in silver colors. Needless to say, I'm not to be disappointed by the likes of you…"

The Planner exam. There it was. He knew that Exams were pretty recurrent, even when the Head was relatively young. The toll of Headship was so great, a perfectly fit middle aged man was pretty much a burnt individual come his fifties. Kojiro's father had been medicated recently after a business flight left him with a distinct tinnitus, and that was the alert flag. No amount of caring was enough: if the Head was forced to skip or delay a meeting, it was a bad signal.

"Do you feel prepared?" Kojiro eyed Katsu with the corner of the eye.

"One is never prepared, but always ready" was the reply from the boy, and the icy blond lowered his glasses slightly to stare at him. He might be close to his twelfth anniversary, but he didn't even speak like a child.

"Good to hear that"

"You needn't worry. I may be the youngest Planner yet. But I'm not a pushover, think what the others might."

No. Kojiro didn't think he was any kind of pushover. The lanky Kobayama boy had grown, in the last year, in centimeters, pride and edginess. Sharp as a dagger, too. Hadn't he used his very own disciplinary measures, he was sure Katsu would have exacted revenge on the two young kitchen aides who had tortured him.

The olive green eyed teen said nothing, but he never saw the pair again, and wondered what had become of them. Pity though - he already had a revenge in mind for the moment he was appointed Planner. Sure thing, he was every bit as confident of his triumph as his master himself.

Well, it didn't matter anymore, though. Right now, it wasn't wise to occupy precious time on petty matters like that. Master and Planner spent their days checking and double checking information they might need. Came the sixteenth of july, both would have to be ready, in body and soul, to give their all.

It was a test to decide their futures. And as a test, it would need to assess if they had the necessary fiber to be at the very top, strong yet alone with themselves.

For each would be on their own, each one taking care of his own self.

Their scheduled Family and Planner exams would keep them, for the first time in almost two years, away from each other.


	4. Wings meant to Fly High

Three weeks later, a completely exhausted, battered Katsu Kobayama made his way into bed. Not his own, it was in a room in the bunker downstairs where the Planner exam was taking place.

His body had been stretched further than he knew was possible. Getting into bed was painful enough, his limbs felt achy and stringy after all the activity, and his brain rattled so much, he sometimes thought it contained a bell.

He hadn't seen his master in all that time, and missed him greatly. He wanted him to see what he had done so far. But now… sleep was his priority, as the exam would continue the following morning. All the tests so far had required physical and mental strength from him, every last ounce of it.

Already in his pajamas, he made a motion to pull the covers over his head when he felt pounding at the door.

**_"Kobayama Katsu!"_**

A surprised yelp escaped his lips. He rolled out of bed as quick as he could, dressed himself in a hurry and stepped into his shoes, while eyeing the mirror for possible flaws. Besides the bags under his eyes, of course.

He opened the door, facing an elegant middle-aged man, whose steely eagle-like eyes took him in majestically. His automatic instinct triggered, and the boy Planner bowed profoundly.

"Evening, Katsu-kun. I'm the head of Keito, the System. You are not yet aware of what we do, but… we deal with the life and future of the Togami Heir and everything that surrounds him. The exam is over and you have won. You will now meet the new Heir of the Togami Conglomerate, with whom you're expected to work from now on"

Katsu's blood froze. _The Heir, _he said… could it be that Kojiro-sama lost the Headship?!

As he followed the System head, he decided he needed to calm down. Something good had to come from all of this. But he kept thinking of his master and the rumors he had heard. The defeated in the exam were ousted, no servant could accompany them, and they lost the right to call themselves members of the Togami family…

As the door of the scriptorium opened, Katsu felt the oppressive feeling in his chest ease.

Kojiro was sitting in the chair, as tired as he was. His eyes seemed on the brink of closing, and his hair was wet. It looked odd, spiky… it gave him a wild look.

"Your Planner, young master, is here"

The ice-blond made no recognition sign. He really looked too exhausted to speak, but he nodded. Or perhaps the new Heir had started to doze off.

"I will tend to him, you may leave" he heard himself say.

As the door closed with a muffled thud, the Kobayama boy shook timidly his master's arm.

"Kojiro-sama… it's good to see you again…"

Two bluegreen eyes opened halfway, as the Polar Star grunted "Kobayama, is that you?"

"Yes, master. Do you want some tea, before I help you into bed?"

Kojiro's eyes made an effort and he blinked, adjusting his glasses back to his nose. "You look tired, that makes sense. Planners are never told when it's over-the exam, I mean"

"I didn't mind" Katsu simpered, aware that his master most likely wouldn't be able to see him. "As long as I won, it could continue forever"

"Same here" Kojiro drawled.

And then something happened, and it was totally unplanned. Both the icy blond Heir and the brown haired Planner began to laugh out loud at the absurdity of their statements. What on earth did that mean? They were zombies tripping every time they walked, _of course_ they couldn't continue the exam forever!

Mocking chuckle after derisive chortle, they both let out the steam before Kojiro coughed twice, straightening his shoulders and resetting his glasses. Master and servant commited to sobering again, as if nothing had happened.

"No tea then, master?"

"No, I just want to have a night of full rest. To hell with tea today" the new Heir said almost joyfully.

"Sure, master. Lean on me if you feel like it"

"I can still walk on my own. Still… thanks for the offer, Kobayama"

"Never mind, sir" The boy bowed slowly, feeling dizzier with tiredness every moment.

"Kobayama"

"Yes, Kojiro-sama?"

"_I didn't forge_t. And I'll remember this, too"

With that cryptic reminder, both walked through the aisle to their own respective rooms. Only when he opened his room, he realized his master really hadn't said that just for play.

A neat musk green uniform hung from his closet. Now he was an asset in the household. The color code meant he was really top of his crop.

And there was also a small package under the uniform. It showed a "happy birthday" card and was wrapped in silky paper. He opened it, curiously, and found it to contain a lacquer bento box. There was another wooden box inside, containing a silver letter opener, but otherwise, the bento was full of _Yatsuhashi_.

Katsu simpered again. One of the few things he knew about himself was that his place of birth was Kyoto, and those sweets were a local specialty from his native city. That was incredibly nice from his master… and rather unexpected, since his birthday had been on the first day of their exam. He took one of the sweets, examining his letter opener, engraved with his initials, before taking off his sky-blue uniform to re-enter his pajamas once again.

There was little room for celebration ahead of him.

There was work to be done, his master's inauguration had to be planned, and everyone expected him to fail. Knowing this, he summoned all the household main servants in the main entrance. Out of curiosity, Kojiro poked his head out of the library to see what would he do.

With a coldness no one expected in a twelve-year old boy, he addressed the servants, all of them several years older than him.

"Well then, I think you already know I'm in charge as of today. Needless to say, I'll keep an eye on each and every one of you. Trip over, make a blunder, embarrass yourselves in front of the guests, and you will regret it deeply. Do as you are supposed to, and you'll be rewarded."

With a practical command of what he needed to stress, he begun by heart, not looking at his clipboard.

"The mantelpieces are being ironed, do set them according to the marks in each table once they are here. Remember to bring only white roses, the master hates the red ones. The scent for the main rooms should be musk. Blue curtains with silver rims are on their way here: make haste with them, we need them all on by tomorrow morning. Maintain everything at 20 degrees centigrade, and watch the wheels on the teatrays. Use slippers or you'll leave marks over the carpet, you'll each have a pair in your lockers by the time I'm speaking. In case your pair is missing, contact me and I'll personally see it delivered."

He paced around, his voice business-like.

"As of Kojiro-sama's taking-of-office, use only silver plating to match the blue linings. All gold plating should be shelved by number in the appropriate storeroom, and mind, I'll inspect and count them myself. I'll assign the removal by letters, if there's a plate missing assigned to your letter" he simpered "you better be prepared to lose some teeth".

Kojiro closed the library door. What a little bobcat he had unleashed. Promising little Planner, to say the least… he needn't worry about the outcome. Everything would go according to plan, he thought absent-mindedly, as he considered quietly all his new duties.

The inauguration was a success. Even by Kojiro's severe standards, he barely had something to reproach. Every now and then, he spotted Katsu's childish frame, his eyes steely and cold, delivering a curt, edgy order on another of the servants.

At some point, master and servant found themselves eye to eye. The teen Planner didn't dare to simper, instead he stared in a sober, dignified way, before catching one of the kitchen boys by the sleeve and reprimanding him. Kojiro looked over in what seemed an indifferent way, but was really an attestation of how pleased he felt for choosing the boy.

Katsu had other reasons to feel smug. He had won over, and ousted, Planners far older than he was. That, in itself, was a rarity. He caught Rinko's eye as she motioned to speak in private, but he refused her with a hand motion, well aware of Kojiro's piercing stare over him.

It was even moreso when, after all the tension of that inauguration, his master called him up to his office. The Kobayama boy changed into his regular skyblue suit and walked towards the library. His young master was already there, eyeing indifferently the pile of congratulation cards scattered everywhere.

"They congratulate you for shouldering a boulder" he said, his bitter smile twitching his lip. "This is good-for-nothing, complete and utter confetti material."

Two almond eyes stared calmly at his boss's rare outburst, standing still and rigid before him. "Sit down, no need to be formal now. I just need some company while I down this." He pointed to an ice bucket and a half-sized Moet & Chandon champagne bottle, paired with a tall, funny-looking bottle.

"You have never had a drink of this… and I won't offer alcohol to a child. Here, go ahead." Katsu picked the strange bottle and read the label: melon ramune.

"Never had one, I see." With considerable skill for someone you wouldn't think even knew a ramune bottle, Kojiro broke the seal and popped the soft drink open. "Drink carefully so you won't choke. It has bubbles"

There was no one to take a photograph of that special moment. The young Planner sipping the ramune from his glass, the young Heir filling his with champagne, both silently enjoying their respective triumphs.

"Pity you can't have champagne, it would have been a good reward for a task well done." The newly appointed Heir drank the excellent demi-sec beverage pensievely, pushing an envelope towards the boy. "Take your allowance, you can have a couple of days off after this"

Katsu silently pushed the envelope back. Kojiro raised his neck like a crane, looking as menacing as a cassowary.

"You didn't even count it" he said, a tiepid tone of surprise in his voice.

"No need" The baby Planner sipped his drink slowly. "I'm sorry, I don't want a day off…"

"Care to elaborate, Kobayama?" the Heir frowned at him.

"Well... I have nowhere to go outside the Manor and I don't feel like going anywhere. Unless Master takes me somewhere."

"So you're telling me you like your collar and leash, huh"

"I just… I feel honored that you picked lousy me to be by your side."

He had learnt the lesson. Now he spoke lowly of himself even with him, his master. There was positively a melancholic light in the icy blonde's blue-green eyes when he stared back at the boy. A quarter of cold Moet& Chandon was nowhere close to make him dizzy or drunk, but it sure helped melt his inner ice and made him slightly warmer.

"You keep it… you earned it, one day you may need cash for yourself"

"I still have the wallet you gave me, and I haven't spent a single yen" Katsu mused quietly. "Besides, spending in something for me that I don't get here, means it's not something important for my job"

The Heir didn't say a word. His tall frame reached under his desk and he picked a leather case, containing a concertino violin.

"This is not important for my job, but it relaxes me", he quipped wisely. "Everyone needs to loosen his tie every once in a while. I do need to let all of this sit within me right now, and by Togami's Ten Gods, who knows if I'll be able to play this again sometime."

"You are really very talented, Kojiro-sama"

"Who cares. I'm only a money-making asset."

"Not to me. You are a gentle person and a nice master, more than I deserve."

Kojiro coughed, as always when he felt unsettled or willing to stop a conversation. He broke into playing Canon in D, while the Kobayama boy rested his arms over the table and his chin above his wrist.

The environment was really a peaceful one, and even if no one spoke, it was clear the Heir was grateful to his Planner for being there and the latter was equally thankful to the former for letting him share the moment.

"You better go to sleep. Like I said, you can take a couple of days off, I will be meeting with the former Head to get some hands-on information, so I won't need you for the remainder of this week."

"I'll keep your agenda in the meantime"

Kojiro stared at him indifferently. "Whatever suits you. You really cannot stay idle…"

Katsu bowed his head, not daring to smirk as a response.

As his master walked towards the door to show him out, he patted him twice in the shoulder rather strongly. The boy's chest felt oddly light and warm. That, in Kojiro Togami, was better than praise. It was acknowledgement. What a moment and a way of starting off as official Planner… it sure was a great feeling.

Which, evidently, didn't last for long.

Because, as he stepped outside, he saw Rinko being taken away by two stout, cold looking men in buttery white medical uniforms. She looked utterly and completely lost.

He reacted in automatic to take a step forward, but couldn't advance. Kojiro had extended his arm in front of him, his eyes blazing with anger, letting go a blunt cough of alert.

The medics gasped and pulled the young woman by the armpits. She looked up to stare at them, but showed no recognition of either Katsu or Kojiro. All the warm mood dispersed, as the boy looked up to his master in search of an explanation.

Which didn't come.

The icy blonde businessman beckoned him back into the library, filled the glass with the last liquid remaining in the bottle, and drank it on one go. He addressed his Planner in his usual, brisk manner, not showing any sign of being even remotely tipsy.

"I know you want to ask and know. I'll be very clear. Don't even name her again in my presence, and spare her your pity. That woman betrayed my trust and for me, she's as good as dead. Did you get that?"

"Yes, sir"

"Well then, take your leave. I expect you on Monday at 4 am."

"As you wish"

The door closed discreetly, and a sudden change took the newly appointed Heir by storm. His eyes turned to rageful slits, Kojiro Togami slammed his fist over the ebony scriptorium.

_How dare she try to speak to Katsu in private… how dare she try to open his eyes… that filthy hooker… I'll do it if and when I see fit! I won't admit it from a filthy commoner… let her go and rot in hell for all I care…_

He inbreathed to calm his rage, as he signed the 19 year-old Rinko's dismissal for _medical reasons_.


End file.
